Jojo Wars: The Phantom Mask
Jojo Wars: The Phantom Mask (ファントムマスク Fantomumasukuis) is the first saga in the Jojo Wars series.. The saga follows jedi master Jonathan Joewalker and his padawan Dio-Wan Joewalker on their quest to stop The Pillar Order from getting a legendary passed down Joewalker family artefact, The Phantom Mask. Those who find and insert the Stone of Master Aja inside of it in combination with spilled blood of a Joewalker will be granted immortality. Story 'Episode 1: Training Dio-Wan' Planet: Roadagain, 82 ACW (After Clone Wars) Jonathan Joewalker is a jedi master from the planet Corunlant, who adopted and took in a young padawan called Dio-Wan Joewalker. The Joewalkers are known for their highly skilled jedi knights, and Dio-Wan was on the path of becoming as skilled as they were. Jonathan Joewalker's choice of training Dio-Wan on the planet Zeppeli was because it had a calming and lush landscape and atmosphere, perfect for training young jedi knights. Today's lesson was for Dio-Wan to again try to overcome one of the well known jedi training obstacles, the Mortis. After many failed attempts, Dio-Wan managed to finally overcome this dangerous course. Jonathan was impressed by Dio-Wan's good thinking, commending him. After today's training was done, the master and padawan headed back to their home. Jonathan seeing a bright future ahead of them. 'Episode 2: Tale of the Mask' Planet: Kashyyork, 3 BCW (Before Clone Wars) To reach a higher level of jedi training, George Joewalker is sent to the planed Kashyyork, the home of the legendary jedi master Aja. After many years of training under the respected jedi master, George discovers an ancient mask which was given to Master Aja by George's father, Giogio Joewalker. Aja tells George that he must protect the mask at all costs, if it would fall into the wrong hands, the enemy would be unstoppable. Finishing his training under Aja, George thought long and hard of how to protect the mask from possible enemies. Deciding to ask Master Aja for help in creating a special stone that would activate the mask, so it wouldn't easily be used. George decides on one last step, casting a certain type of spell onto the object. Master Aja suggest going to Dagoban to meet with one of his allies if he wishes to proceed with his idea. And so George sets off to Dagoban, to meet an unknown person. 'Episode 3: Blood Ritual' Planet: Dagoban, 3 BCW George Joewalker arives at the desert planet of Dagoban to meet up with one of Master Aja's trusted allies to complete the ritual needed to make the mask function as it should. George is soon ambushed by sand raiders, but is saved by a mysterious hooded figure who reveals himself to be the person George was looking for. The hooded man introduces himself to George, saying his name is Avdol Lars and that he already knew what the Joewalker needed him for. Avdol takes George to his hut where he helps him prepare for the blood ritual. As George spilled his blood over the mask Avdol summoned his stand Blood Ritual who would cast a spell that would complete the process of making the mask function as planned. With the ritual done, George thanks Avdol for his help and heads off to his home planet of Corunlant. 'Episode 4: The Princess of Dorovan' Planet: Roadagain, 82 ACW Dio-Wan is doing his morning training when he sees a royal ship landing nearby. Dio-Wan quickly runs back home to tell Jonathan of what he had just seen, Jonathan tells him to not be alarmed. Jonathan was chosen by the High Council as the bodyguard of Senator Pendlewagon's daughter, Princess Erina Pendlewagon of the planet Dorovan and that her arival was expected. The two go on to greet the princess but soon hear a gun shot, nearly missing the princess. Jonathan tells Dio-Wan to prepare to engage the enemy, as it is likely an enemy stand user. The two chase after the enemy, finally catching up to him. The stand user's name is Hol Bane and his stand is the Lone Marskman, which can hit it's target with high precision, but can on occassion misfunction, like it did earlier when it failed to hit the princess. Jonathan and Dio-Wan activate their stands and quickly beat the mercenary, Erina Pendlewagon thanks the two for their assistance in protecting her and suggest coming onboard her ship to travel to Dorovan. 'Episode 5: Solo and The Wookie' While traveling through space, Erina's ship pilots suggest landing at the nearest gas station as they are about to run out of fuel. Planet: Kashyone, 82 ACW After landing on the trade planet of Kashyone Dio-Wan and the two unnamed pilots stay guarding Erina's ship while her and Jonathan go refuel the gas tanks. Not long after we are introduced the smuggler Will A. Solo, who tries to get onboard the ship to attempt to steal supplies on board Erina's ship. He is quickly noticed by one of the pilots who runs outside to inform Dio-Wan about the intruder. Dio-Wan takes out his stand Orbit and warns the intruder to come out peacefully unless he wants to burn to death. Will tells the young hero that he will not plead without a fight, and unleashes his stand The Wookie. And so a heated battle ensues. Dio-Wan beats Will right before Jonathan and Erina arrive back. Will begs for mercy and tells them that he will serve as their personal mercenery, for free. Dio-Wan tells him to say that to his master and the princess who he tried to steal from. 'Episode 6: Mercenaries Part 1' 'Episode 7: Mercenaries Part 2' 'Episode 8: Asteroid One' 'Episode 9: Wanderer's Path' 'Episode 10: Destroyer Droid' 'Episode 11: The Citadel' 'Episode 12: Wamuu's Sandstorm Part 1' 'Episode 13: Wamuu's Sandstorm Part 2' 'Episode 14: Esidisi's Orbit Part 1' 'Episode 15: Esidisi's Orbit Part 2' 'Episode 16: Destiny's Approach' 'Episode 17: Kars' Andromeda Part 1' 'Episode 18: Kars' Andromeda Part 2' Characters/Stands 'Main' 'Other' *Master Aja (Stand: Unknown Stand) *George Joewalker (Stand: Unknown Stand) *Avdol Lars (Stand: Blood Ritual) Notes *George Joewalker died a year prior to the events of The Phantom Mask. Category:Jojo Wars